1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display including sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD), such as an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an electrophoretic display (EPD), may include a display panel including a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. As the electro-optical active layer, the panels of the OLED, the LCD, and the EPD may respectively include an organic light emitting layer, a liquid crystal layer, and particles having a charge. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching device such as a thin film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode display, which has drawn attention in recent years, has a self-emission characteristic and thus does not require a separate light source, differently from the liquid crystal display, so that thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode display shows high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.